Change
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: A young girl is taken to a world where humans are slaves to Pokémon. Can she change the lives of the six Pokémon that rule this world and enslave their own kind, or is she doomed to be a slave forever?


**Pokémon is the intellectual property of Satoshi tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Nintendo, and Game Freak. No copyright infringement is intended. I own nothing except the plot and Oc's.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I returned to the ranch and went inside. I was completely exhausted. I owned the largest Pokémon ranch in the world. It had every type of Pokémon there was. I loved them all but there were six that I deemed the 'Masters of the Ranch.'

They were called that because they were the roughest and toughest of all my Pokémon that I owned. They bullied the other Pokémon and I was the only one they would obey. Most of the time.

I removed my clothes. I collapsed onto my bed and was about to fall asleep when the door opened and the 'Masters' entered.

Muk, Mightyena, Gengar, Primeape, Hypno, and Alakazam. They were the rulers of everything, even me.

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." I whined.

Alakazam walked up and grabbing me by the wrists, lifted me off the bed.

I screamed.

 _What was going on? They had never attacked me before._

Primeape motioned to Gengar who turned towards me. He looked into my eyes and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was locked in a cage. My hands and feet were bound. _Where was I? How did I get here?_

 _"Arianna."_ A soft voice said.

I looked up to see my Alakazam staring at me.

"Alakazam?" I scooted to the back of the large cage. "Y-You can talk?"

 _"Yes."_

I stared at my Pokémon in shock.

This was impossible. This couldn't be happening. Pokémon don't talk!

"I know this must seem frightening, but I need you to listen and not interrupt."

I nodded dumbly.

He removed the lock and opened the cage. Being very gentle, he scooped me out of the cage and placed me on the ground. The look he gave me seemed to be one of sorrow and regret.

 _"I'm going to get straight to the point."_ He took a breath. _"You are in a world where your kind are slaves to us. We brought you here because the six of us, Muk, Mightyena, Gengar, Primeape, Hypno, and myself, chose you to be our personal slave."_

I gasped.

"Why did you choose me?"

The others appeared.

"We chose you because you were the first human to look at us as something other than tyrants." Gengar answered.

I looked at the ground.

"The six of us rule this world, so you will be well cared for. You'll want for nothing." Hypno said gently.

 _Nothing except freedom._ I looked at my former Pokémon coldly.

"I. Hate. You."

They said nothing. Only looked at me for any signs that I might try to attack. Even if I was strong enough to take them on, I had no idea where I was or how to get home. I was trapped.

"I think it would be good if you got some rest. We'll go over the rules tomorrow." Alakazam said.

I translated that into, 'It would be best for everyone if you accept your fate and be a good little slave.'

Alakazam walked over, scooped me into his arms and left. I said nothing as he walked down the narrow hallway. It was a soothing shade of blue with different colored streaks. He stopped when we came to an intricately carved wooden door, it looked like mahogany but I wasn't sure. He turned the knob and went inside.

My jaw dropped.

A bed with ivory sheets stood in the center, a desk and coffee table were in the far right corner, a door that likely led to a bathroom was on the other side of the bed opposite the far wall and another door that seemed to be a closet was by the bathroom. The floor was clear and seemed to shimmer ever so slightly as the moon shone on it through the window above the bed.

Alakazam placed me on the bed and untied me. I pulled my legs up to my chin and looked down at the sheets. I refused to look at the creature I used to trust to protect my very life.

After a few minutes Alakazam left, deciding it would probably be best to leave me alone with my thoughts.

"If you need anything a guard will be outside your door." He said and left.

After he left I lay down and cried. I soon fell asleep.


End file.
